


Magwyr's Ballads

by BorosPaladin



Series: Nova Alabastra [2]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Gen, House of Ballads, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorosPaladin/pseuds/BorosPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fateless One is simply too busy to watch over the details of running the House of Ballads, but they made sure their presence is felt, keeping both Hallam and Magwyr in check....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magwyr's Ballads

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes that the Maid of Windemere was spared at the end of the House of Ballads questline.

It was the agreement she had made with the Fateless One. Magwyr would rule with Hallam the White as Loremaster, arguably a more powerful role than Queen of Ballads, and they would follow this one rule together.

“Every ballad’s villain must have a ballad of their own.”

The rule was a simple one, so simple that even the lowest of Summer Fae could learn the words, but very few of them understood what it meant: There would be no more Maid of Windemere. No longer could there be simply a hero or simply a villain. It was a wholly mortal concept, and the Fae could not understand it, save only Magwyr and Hallam.

Simple as the rule was, it caused problems even with these two, this renegade of passion and this paragon of order.

“You said the Court of Enchantments could remain! How can we keep the Ballad of the Bloody Bones this way?”

“You said yourself that Bloody Bones was once a companion to Ysa, Hallam. Surely he has at least some minor tale that can be told before he became Bloody Bones. Perhaps even the tale of how he became such a dark beast? The rule says nothing of this being a heroic story.”

“True. But then, we would risk the spirit of the rule itself to enforce its letter. I am hesitant.”

“As am I. But powerful as I am, with Sagrell watching I will be able to do nothing without agreeing with you on some things, and I would very much like the Court of Enchantments to be one of those things. Besides, it creates its own balance – Bloody Bones falls, while Sir Farrara dies. Sagrell resurrects Farrara, and Bloody Bones is freed from his curse by my ascension.”

Hallam paused for a moment. “Hm. It could prove difficult, yes, but it could work. You are truly the villain’s champion, Magwyr.”

Queen Magwyr smiled. “I enjoy that. It is good to be called anything so noble as a champion by you, Hallam. I thank you.”

Hallam bowed. “Thank you, my queen. I must admit, I was nervous when you first arrived with Sagrell that you would make it your intent to tear this House down.”

“That was, in fact, my first intention. You should thank Sagrell for changing my mind.”

“I do every time I see the knight.”

“And remember, this rule is a bind on me as well as it is on you. I cannot simply choose the ballads that oppose Summer because this rule would demand the Summer Court’s ballads to also be known.”

“I am well aware, and grateful for it. I sometimes wonder, though, if this duality will bring ridicule to the House.”

“Only from fools who won’t listen to your House of Seasons. Both Summer and Winter have their places, and there is no wrong in either acknowledging the other.”

“And where, pray tell, is the Court of Summer honored in the Court of Winter?”

Magwyr shrugged. “I do not know of what is happening in Alabastra since Cydan claimed the throne. Before the Tuatha, though, we were too separated. Only Seasons and Sorrows acknowledged the other Court.”

“Indeed.”

“Hallam, have any members rejoined the House of Seasons? I understand it was vacant during the war.”

“Some have tried to reclaim the wisdom of the Seasons, but none have yet succeeded. All we can do right now is hope that the seasons will return our brethren to us, now that the Tuatha have been defeated. What a tale that would be to tell!”

“But we could not, not unless we wish to immortalize the Tuatha as heroes as well.”

“True, painful as that is. I heard there were some secrets regarding their downfall as well, so that is probably a story best left untold in all cases.”

“Yes, I heard rumors that Sagrell actually fought the Tuatha’s mountain god directly and won. Even Sagrell says that Tirnoch was just a name for Gadflow’s madness, though. Whatever the truth, it seems best unspoken.”

“But surely there is something to be done for Sagrell in honor of this victory?”

“Sagrell is already the greatest hero of this house, having saved it from my wrath twice, spared my life, and brought us into a grand new age of cooperation. I don’t see what more we could do unless we wish to become the House of Sagrell.”

“Hm. I doubt Sagrell would enjoy that. I heard that Sagrell is already master of an island on the northern sea.”

“Yes, I heard that as well. It almost seems that this is the greatest Sagrell to have ever played the role.”

“Perhaps we should separate the two. Have separate tales for Sagrell and … the Fateless One.”

“The Fateless One?”

“That is one rumor with no contention, that Sagrell was able to do all this by being the first mortal without a fate.”

“The first?”

“No Fateweaver, not even our own Arvia, can read fates anymore. The entire weave is gone in the Fateless One’s wake.”

“Well, that certainly does explain a lot of events, doesn’t it?”

“Yes. Yes, it does.”

“Then let it be done as you say. The Fateless One is no longer Sagrell. Another contest for the seat will be held at the next opportunity.”


End file.
